


Not At All How It Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-1x13 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, in some divergent reality, this is how Arthur and Merlin fulfilled their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All How It Happened

  
Anyone who observed Merlin in the waking hours would expect him to take up as much space, if not more, in that sacred time when all was quiet and still. How could he ever be otherwise, with the way he constantly filled up a room with his verve and his infinite capacity to love? So, it would surely come as a surprise for people to see the unreserved man curled up as he was now, his knees tucked into his chest and his arms clutching his pillow.  
  
The first night Merlin had joined Arthur in his chambers, after several months of dancing around each other while Arthur recovered from the wounds inflicted by the Questing Beast, he had been understandably concerned. Considering the many times he had seen Merlin sleeping whilst they were away from the city, lying out flat, he had assumed this new position stemmed from some sort of discomfort. It was not until he had peered carefully into Merlin’s face in the darkness that was cut only slightly by the moon, which fell upon his companion in silvery tendrils, and saw the serenity of his expression that Arthur relaxed, reassured that all was well.  
  
He had risen the next day to the sound of Merlin reentering his chambers, fully dressed and bearing enough breakfast that the two of them could share. Still hardly awake, the prince had allowed the matter to slip from his mind, more interested in the pale expanse of Merlin’s flesh, left exposed to the elements due to the notable absence of his neckerchief, and the grumbling of both their stomachs. They had had enough time to indulge first one kind of hunger, and then another, reveling in the newness of their relationship and the thrill of intrigue which came from sharing something meant just for the two of them, before Merlin needed to help Arthur get ready to spend another day training the knights and carrying out whatever tasks the king decided to delegate to his only son.  
  
It was not until the next evening, after Arthur had finished removing the traces of another enthusiastic bout of lovemaking, that he was reminded of the odd sight from the night before. He had watched Merlin’s breathing as it finished evening out, took in the soft, utterly content look on his face, and then felt his brow furrow in confusion as Merlin’s long limbs gradually folded inward, forming a little ball around the pillow he had claimed as his own.  
  
“Merlin, what on earth are you doing?”  
  
Thick black lashes had opened with what looked like supreme effort, and Merlin mumbled back, “What d’you mean?”  
  
“That can’t be comfortable,” Arthur remembered answering.  
  
Merlin’s head had shifted just a little on the pillow, affording him a better look at Arthur’s face. It seemed as though he was actually trying to stay somewhat alert, now that a conversation was inevitable. “What can’t be?” He took in Arthur’s raised eyebrows, and the long glance his prince sent toward his curled up form, and comprehension broke through the haze of his fatigue. “Oh. It is, actually. I used to sleep like this all the time, back when I lived in Ealdor.”  
  
“So, why did you stop?”  
  
Chuckling softly, Merlin had informed him, “The bed in Gaius’s chambers isn’t exactly spacious, Arthur. I would never have fit. I guess after a while, I just got out of the habit.” He sighed happily, then. “It’s nice to be able to sleep like this again. It feels... safe.”  
  
After watching him for a moment, Arthur had allowed an answering smile to soften the corners of his previously pensive mouth. “Good,” was all he had said, but judging by the warm look that had crept into Merlin’s eyes, Arthur had faith that he had understood the unspoken admission that he was grateful that he was able to give this to Merlin, however unintentionally. It was only fair, since being with Merlin always made Arthur feel safe, too. The prince knew it was nonsensical - after all, what could Merlin do to keep a knight of Camelot from harm? The "miracles" which sometimes happened when he was present were not a certainty, and in the times when those failed, Merlin was just a man - a boy, really. Even so, nothing felt more right than having his lanky manservant, his lover, his dearest friend, by his side.  
  
Tonight, Arthur took comfort in the familiar pose of the figure lying in his bed, and he drew back his side of the covers and settled down beside Merlin quietly, careful not to wake him. It had been a long day - the longest of long days - making arrangements for Arthur to take his father’s place on the throne. Uther had fallen ill some months ago, and the council had finally convinced both father and son that it was time to make the transition. Although Merlin had tried to stay with Arthur throughout the meeting, the almost-king had sent him off to sleep a few hours ago, fervently wishing he could go along with him. Unfortunately, there had still been quite a bit of work to do, and so he had stayed.  
  
One of the things he had needed to take care of was establishing his own successor. In the end, choosing Aelfric, the little boy Morgana had brought into the world four years before, had been the easiest decision in the world. He trusted Morgana and her husband, Sir Leon, to lead in their son’s stead, should anything happen to Arthur before Aelfric was ready, and Arthur was at peace with his choice, knowing it would allow him to love the one who truly held his heart without fear.  
  
After all, he intended to sleep next to the same ball of limbs for as long as they both should live.  
  
He just had to get Merlin to admit he was more than a bit magical, first.


End file.
